supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pytka (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Pytka is a Pokémon owned by Ri Dae-Jung Appearance Pytka is a Hydreigon, which is a draconic Pokémon with black fur, six wings, blue skin, a red line across his abdomen, he has a flower-like collar around his neck and his hands. In his human forme, he is a slender yet muscular man, he has black hair with reddish-pink and blue tints, a Soviet-like uniform, his second and third "heads" become hands with gloves resembling the heads. He has his six wings, which allows him to fly as a human. Personality Pytka is foulmouthed and snarky, He likes video games and horror movies. He is also somewhat shy around Angel. Despite his foul nature, he is best friends with Angel, despite him having the type disadvantage, He also uses "gay" as an insult, as he calls Samuel "The almightly gaylord", and Conker "Your gayness in command to the almighty gaylord" He is said by Sibpal to have an obsession with the word "motherf***er" Pytka has been described as doing "whatever the f*** he wants" by everyone he know Abilities Pytka is a Dark-Dragon type Pokémon, he is capable of using Dragon Type moves, he can also fly. Weaknesses is his wings, which are very sensitive and can incapacitate him when touched. His known moves are Steel Wing, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse and Fly, Ri Dae-Jung may have taught him the first two to give him an advantage with Fairy-types. Quotes (He must be gay) ~ Pytka in Russian about Samuel. I really f***ing hate going to Alola, some of the Pokémon that are native to their Pokédex there treat me with racist disdain since they never seen a Hydreigon in their life, There is a very small population of Deino in Alola, but they're usually killed to stop them from evolving, Sibpal isn't that fond of it either, the Sneasel populace of Mount Lanalika treated him with disdain because he was disgusted at the killing of an Alolan Vulpix. I am not saying I hate you because you are a homosexual, I just hate the extreme members forcing their agenda on everything and demanding they need representation. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?, I mean, what a f*** up, You lost Angel and you're like: 'Can you please help us find her?', Why the f*** should I?! That was your job motherf***er and you probably suck at it! Trivia * He claimed he had severe cataracts when he was younger and had to have help, which pays homage to the fact that Deino, Hydreigon's starting form, is blind. * Sibpal nicknames him "sockpuppet", much to his annoyance. * He was met during an assassination mission that Ri Dae-Jung was out on, he caught him as Deino after he was abandoned. * As a Zweilous, his two head had different personalities than would later become apart of his Hydreigon forme, his right head was foul-mouthed, used insults and he mostly spoke in Russian, while his left head was less prone to swearing and insults and had a much shyer nature, he mostly spoke Korean. * He is homophobic because he hates the more extreme members of the LGBT community forcing their agenda on everything (Such as GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend) and he believes only male and female Pokémon can only marry, not because he is religious. * His Russian accent is much heavier than Sibpal's, even when he speaks English. * He speaks Russian, Korean and English with an accent. * He is nicknamed "Zvezda" by Angel, who in return nicknames her "Rozovaya" * He claims his funeral wish is having a floral tribute with the word spelling out "Motherf***er" Origin of Name Russian: His name means "torture"